Dute Serbanov
Dute Serbanov is a side character in Mai Ball. She is a first-year student at Franklin International High School and plays as a striker for the girls' football team. Background Dute is from Russia, and decides to come to Japan after Makie Komukai (who was then still playing in the Japanese national team) scouted her for the team she had just begun coaching at Franklin International High School. Dute initially struggled to get the grips with Japanese culture, however the help of her teammates - especially Tsubame Makishi and Anya Nibenvic '-' stops her feeling homesick. Her nickname is “Dyu.” Appearance Dute has silver hair, which mostly extends down to chin-length, however some strands extend beyond her shoulders. She wears a small blue hairclip to keep her fringe to the side. Dute has bright blue eyes. She really loves Franklin's school uniform as she thinks it is very cute. As Dute has problems with low blood pressure, she is a terrible morning person. She therefore wears little clothing while sleeping, however does not seem to care about being seen in this state, which Tsubame often chastises her about. Personality Dute is usually down-to-earth and somewhat quiet. She does not feel the need to be the centre of attention and comes across as being genuine, however becomes very determined when playing football. Her powerful shots and very nature as a competitor is both admired and feared by teammates and opponents alike. Dute does, however, have a peculiar sense of humour, as she has a strange love of playing the “tsukkomi,” or 'straight man' in comedic situations. Dute has not yet totally shaken her Russian accent and occasionally throws Russian phrases into her speech. Chronology After Dute is scouted by Makie to join Franklin's new team, she shares a room with Tsubame and the two swiftly become best friends. She plays in Franklin's friendly game against Kijinan, however is bested by Shuna Sorimachi. Franklin lose 4-0, and Dute vows to defeat them in their next game. Main Article: ''Kijikita vs. Franklin Franklin take on Kijikita in the first round of the tournament, and Dute scores the first goal of the game. After Anya plays a long high ball downfield, she takes the ball down from the sky and fires into the bottom corner so quickly that many spectators thought that it had been done in one motion. Her goal and Tsubame's stern defending ensure that Franklin finish the half 1-0 up. After Kijikita change positions for the second half, they get around Franklin's defensive line and end up equalising through Reika Hakurai'.''' Dute later has to comfort Tsubame after her best friend is subbed off, and takes her yellow ribbon to wear in her own hair as a symbol of her friendship. She then later fires two thunderous shots at the Kijikita goal, however thanks to one block by Mai Miyano and two saves by Saki Benio, she cannot get the vital second goal. Although Rinka Aomi's goal late on seems to have won the game for Kijikita, Dute immediately charges towards their goal from kickoff, storming past Mai and Reika to chase the equaliser. She closes in 1v1 with Saki, however uncharacteristically fires over the bar with the last kick of the game, ensuring that Franklin crash out of the tournament. After the game, she, Tsubame and Mai express their admiration for each other's play. Mai later adopts Dute's shooting style in her quest to score her first official goal. Dute is later shown in the crowd alongside Tsubame and Anya as Kijikita take on Kijinan in the final. When Mai closes in on goal with Kijikita 3-1 down, Dute screams in Russian for Mai to shoot, which Mai duly obliges, smashing the ball and overpowering Riria Konbaru in a style very similar to how Dute had done in her game against Kijikita. During the one-year timeskip in the final chapter, while it is Kijikita and Kijinan who once again progress to the final, it is revealed that Dute led Franklin's front line once more that season, going up against Seirin and Aya Kurusu along the way. Trivia *It is somewhat inferred that Dute's parents have passed away, given that she prays that they will watch over her before every game, however this is never explicitly explored or confirmed. *Dute's control is so good that she can lower Platini from her bed to the floor while balancing him on the sole of one foot. Relationships Tsubame Makishi: After Dute moves from Russia to Japan, she and Tsubame become best friends and roommates. Tsubame ends up having to teach her about Japanese customs and is the only person to see Dute's slobbish side. They are like family to each other. Anya Nibenvic: Dute and Anya are the only two foreign players in Franklin's roster and form their “gold and silver combo,” which is based on their hair colours. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Players Category:Franklin